The present invention relates to a cylindrical heat radiator, and especially to a cylindrical heat radiator with a simpler structure and being capable of dissipating heat naturally.
The prior art heat pipe type cooler includes a sealing vacuum cavity. Working fluid is filled in the cavity. A plurality of heat dissipating fins are installed out of the cavity. A wick structure is arranged in the cavity. The principle is that one end of the cavity is heated so that the working fluid will boil or evaporate so as to flow from one side of the cavity to a cold area at another side. Then on the cold area, the vapor is condensed as liquid. Then, by gravity or capillary force, the liquid will flow back.
Due to the limitation of the capillary force in the heat pipe, as too much heat is added, a dry out phenomenon will occur. Namely, more heat is transferred so as to be over the limitation of heat transfer. The returning liquid is insufficient so that the heating area will be a single phase gas, and thus the temperature increases rapidly. Therefore, the heat supper conduction in the heat pipe fails. The heat dissipation is reduced greatly. It is possible that the electronic elements at the heat source will be destroyed due to high temperature from drying out. Due to operation angle of a heat pipe and sensitivity to the deformation of the capillary structure, it can not be operated smoothly.
In the conventional structure, the returning of working fluid and vapor flow are reverse in direction so as to reduce the effect of heat pipe.
Besides, the heat pipe is a slender tube, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Since the heat pipe 1a has the advantage of quick heat transfer, while the heat dissipating device for a central processing unit has a rectangular shape and most of the products are made by extrusion process. Namely, the heat dissipating body 2a has a bottom to be connected to the central processing unit. The heat dissipating body 2a may dissipate the absorbing heat. A plurality of fins 3a straightly arranged on the heat dissipating body are used to dissipate heat. At least one heat pipe 1a is embedded transversally or extends from the heat dissipating body for assisting heat dissipating. However, those prior art heat dissipating devices have many defects which are necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a cylindrical heat radiator. The cylindrical main body has a preferred heat dissipating property. The received heat will be transferred to the periphery of the cylindrical main body so as to be uniformed. Therefore, heat transfer is optimum in a finite space. By the heat dissipating, a larger heat dissipating is formed.
To achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a cylindrical heat radiator comprising a cylindrical main body having a tightly sealing cavity, the cavity being filled with air; an inner surface of the cylindrical main body being formed with two penetrating channels. The penetrating channels of the cylindrical main body are located with fin sets. The cylindrical main body is formed by an inner tube, an outer tube and sealing rings at two ends. The inner tube and outer tube are arranged non-coaxially. A wick structure is installed in the cavity. By a degassing process, a heat-pipe type heat transferring structure is formed in the cylindrical main body, or by a non-degassing step, a boiling type heat transferring structure is formed. A heat dissipating body being in contact with the cylindrical main body. Fluid in the cylindrical main body is heated to boil and vaporized so that the fluid in the cylindrical main body will flow circularly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.